


His nightmares

by Alastory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death In Dream, Childhood, Drama, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Drama, Gen, Past Abuse, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Пропущенные сцены якобы из детства Вергилия и Данте, написанные для того, чтобы дополнить нарратив и пояснить, почему Вергилий это Ви и за что он ненавидит Данте на самом деле. И еще откуда у Ви Кошмар, Грифон и Тень.
Kudos: 4





	1. Глиняный человек

Его поймали в саду, когда он уже выкопал лопаткой для клумб достаточно глубокую ямку.

— Что у тебя в руках, сын? — отец всегда говорил грозно, будь то с мамой или Данте, но маленькому Вергилию отчего-то казалось, что он злится именно на него. Недоволен именно им. К тому же в этот раз его, вечно послушного Вергилия, застали не за фехтованием или чтением, а за сомнительным делом: он хоронил пластикового человечка, которого братец-дурак назвал «роботом».

— Не знаю. Ему оторвало руку и ногу, и я подумал, что он мертв. А как играть — не знаю, — угрюмо признался мальчик и протянул отцу то, что осталось от фигурки — странный корпус с маленькой головой, как будто собранный из обычных машинок. Вергилий прекрасно понимал, что такое машинки, но играть с ними все равно не любил.

Отец взял у Вергилия то, что осталось от робота, взвесил на огромной ладони, задумчиво пожевал губами и наконец сказал, что думает:

— Может, это голем? Гомункул? Просто другой, не из глины.

Как только Вергилий понял, что ругать его не будут, он тут же взглянул исподлобья на отца, надеясь, что вечно занятой родитель наконец-то захочет с ним почитать. Или поиграть. Или на худой конец поколотит его тренировочным мечом, отпуская вместе с Данте дурацкие шутки.

«Поколотит», — так говорила мама, когда Вергилий еще ничего не умел, но теперь-то он отца достанет, пусть сам увидит! Данте вот колотит только так, потому что братец у него — дурак и раздолбай.

— А что такое «гомункул»? А «голем»?

— Осадное существо? Орудие? — не слишком-то уверенно предположил отец и задумчиво потер подбородок, видимо, стараясь что-то припомнить. Ему это не удалось, а Вергилий заскучал и стал смотреть, как ветер гоняет вместе с пылью пожелтевшие листья.

— Ну пойдем, поищем, как их делать — вдруг предложил отец и протянул Вергилию большую мозолистую руку, чью кисть сковало накрахмаленное кружево, спрятанное под бархатом цвета крови.

Мама всегда говорила, что мир меняется, а папа за ним не поспевает, вот и ходит как человек позапрошлого столетия. И почему-то маленький Вергилий, глядя на эту несвободную руку, ясно понял: и отец не знает, что такое «робот».

***

— Ну, погляди, что умею, — подозвал Спарда сына, когда уселся в кресле перед камином. Крупные белые пальцы отца уже мяли комок глины, придавая ему вытянутую форму. Вергилий и ахнуть не успел, а у человечка появились руки с ногами — массивные и толстые. Потом у отца с ладони посыпались искры и запекли мягкую глину в камень. Затем отец подул на фигурку, блеснул хищно глазами и каким-то чудом увеличил голема в несколько раз.

Когда он поставил человечка на шахматный стол, где осталась партия с четверга, оказалось, что голем выше ферзя примерно в два раза.

— А у них есть глаза? У големов? — перво-наперво спросил Вергилий. Он держался руками за резные барельефы столика — один палец на рогах оленя, другой на гриве льва. Шахматные фигурки — тоже львы и олени, а еще рыцари. У кого львиная голова, а у кого рогатый шлем.

— Они — существа магические. Нужно заложить ядро, тогда они и слышат, и видят. А еще палят испепеляющими лучами, — спокойно отозвался отец, будто не сказку рассказывал, а то, что вот-вот будет за окном.  
— Таких не бывает, — упрямо помотал головой Вергилий.

— Да, лучше такому здесь не бывать, — охотно согласился Спарда и, ухмыльнувшись, вдруг наклонился к фигурке, шепнул ей пару слов, а та… пошевелилась.

Вергилий широко распахнул глаза, крепче сжал пальчиками барельефы, но поверить чуду все равно не смог.

В голове у глиняного человечка что-то горело. Как будто в крытый фонарь под запыленные стекла поместили свечу да так и оставили — не стали протирать, но огонек все равно мерцал сквозь слои грязи. Так и в глине мерцало что-то. Яркая фиолетовая крупица.

— А теперь ступай, — неизвестно кому велел Спарда, но первым послушался глиняный человечек и с трудом поднял плохо вылепленную ногу, а потом резко опустил — фигурки на доске подпрыгнули, но не завалились.  
Маленький Вергилий шумно сглотнул, а вспомнил, как дышать, только когда голем во второй раз шагнул.

— Сбрось слона, — тем временем с ленцой приказал отец, и глиняный человечек, с трудом подняв массивную руку, замахнулся на фигурку льва — тот, хоть и встал на дыбы после того, как рука мастера вырезала из заготовки все лишнее, но все равно оставался неживым. А значит, сопротивляться никак не мог — голем мигом спихнул его с доски.

— Он все-е делает? — с сомнением в голосе протянул Вергилий и, движимый любопытством, протянул к глиняному человечку руку, но тут же испугано одернул и снова вцепился в барельеф стола.

— Конечно. Прикажешь развалить крепость — развалит. Прикажешь раздавить неугодных — и это сделает. Зря владыки задирают нос и говорят, что магические эти твари — ерунда. Против мелких демонов — самое то, — бодро и весело стал перечислять отец, для чего годны големы, и этот шутливый тон Вергилий слышал впервые.

— Они всех убивают?

— Всех убьют.

— А им больно?

— Нет, камень ничего не чувствует.

— Но камень же хрупкий?

— Зависит от заклинателя. Наш голем мал, да удал — крепче железа. Не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы его развалить. Может, сыном Спарды? — усмехнулся отец, поправил монокль и только потом взъерошил волосы сына, убрав со лба челку. Так Вергилий совсем стал совсем похож на Спарду — точная маленькая копия.

— А он разозлится, если приказать разрушить других големов?

Отец покачал головой:

— Больно ты любопытен. Но нет. Нечему там злиться. А хочешь, сам проверь. Бери — он будет тебя слушаться, — вдруг предложил отец и, не дожидаясь ответа, наклонился к фигурке, чтобы что-то шепнуть. Искра в голове существа остро блеснула — отозвалась на слова — и снова стала гореть мерно и тихо.

Вергилий не сразу взял голема — боялся трогать что-то настолько живое. Но почти сразу же испугался, что отец посчитает его трусом, и переборол робость. Когда он схватился за тяжелые глиняные бока, человечек даже не шевельнулся — прикидывался игрушкой не хуже сломанного робота, и только искра у него в голове говорила о том, что он жив.

***

В этот день Вергилию было весело — впервые за долгое время он действительно играл, а не учился или дрался с братом. Поначалу ему было даже стыдно складывать из кубиков башни и города, но вместе с големом детская забава быстро превращалась в какой-то плановый штурм, и чем больше Вергилий придумывал препятствий для своего питомца, тем масштабнее получались разрушения.

Голем с легкостью творил настоящий террор неподвижным солдатикам и динозаврам, громя все вокруг без разбору, так что Вергилий очень скоро додумался назвать его Кошмаром.

— Давай, Кошмар, покажи силу! Разрушь эту крепость для меня! — воображая себя как минимум Александром Македонским, велел Вергилий, и Кошмар, как самое послушное осадное орудие, как самый верный слуга, шел на баррикады. Ему не надо было велеть поднять то правую руку, то левую, топать или не топать, пинать или нет фигурки — Кошмар соображал сам, что нужно делать, и к тому же постоянно учился. Первые две крепости он ломал одной только силой, а к третьей додумался использовать испепеляющий луч и поджечь пару кубиков.

Вергилия это привело в такой восторг, что он чуть ли не расхохотался во все горло, но сдержался — не хотел быть смешливым и вести себя по-детски, как брат. К тому же испугался, ведь за сожженные кубики мама наругает, и строго-настрого запретил Кошмару что-нибудь жечь:

— Жечь — не смей! Я твой хозяин! Так не разоблачай меня! — подражая герою какой-то древней пьесы, якобы громовым голосом велел Вергилий, и голем тут же исполнил приказ: искра у него в голове засияла тише. Оставалось лишь потушить вспыхнувший кубик и придумать, что сказать маме, когда спросит, почему в ковре горелая дырка.

— Вот же ж! — расстроился Вергилий, когда понял, что придется во всем сознаться и огорчить маму. И что она наверняка запретит играть с големом, раз тот что угодно может прожечь. Мальчик так и слышал испуганно-строгий тон, с каким мама отчитает его:

«Это опасно! Как играть с огнем. Обещаешь, что больше не возьмешь голема? Ты же мог устроить пожар!»

А он на это только и скажет:

«Я все понял. Конечно, мам, я больше не буду».

И тут Вергилия нашел братец-дурак. Унюхал, раз потянуло откуда-то горелым, и заявился, таща в охапке тренировочные мечи.

— Фу, ну и вонь! Вот мама тебя отругает! — с наглой усмешечкой выпалил он, а потом добавил: — Ого, дворец! А можно я его?.. — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Данте сбросил мечи на пол, а один из них в полете поймал, ловко крутанулся, опустил клинок и одним ударом развалил всю сложную конструкцию, которую Вергилий так старательно строил для Кошмара.

— Не трожь! — запоздало с отчаяньем крикнул Вергилий, но Данте двигался слишком уж быстро, и даже если бы Вергилий кинулся, ничего бы не вышло.

— Страйк! — победоносно объявил Данте и вскинул левый кулак.

Вергилий ошарашено поглядел на разрушенный дворец, на разгромленные рвы, на раскиданных кто куда рыцарей и динозавров… но его взгляд стал совсем диким, когда он понял, что под левой пятой дурака-братца лежат глиняные осколки Кошмара.

— Я… я убью тебя! — с ненавистью прошипел Вергилий и кинулся на брата…

***

Мама обнимала его, пока он, заливаясь слезами, все никак не мог выдавить из себя, почему наставил фингалов на оба глаза Данте и почему потом пытался эти глаза вынуть.

— Ненавижу… его… — только и смог прошептать Вергилий. Губы у него дрожали, а из-за горячих едких слез, вставших комом в горле, тяжело было даже дышать.

— Так нельзя, Вергилий… — мягко журила его мама. — Это всего лишь… игрушка. Разве игрушка важнее брата? Данте было больно, когда ты его бил. Разве он не живое существо? Разве можно на него так злиться? И он ведь любит тебя, Вергилий. Разве нет?

Но слова мамы не утешали, нет. Гнев ослепил Вергилия, и он, дрожа от ярости, запинаясь на каждом слове, надломленным голоском ответил:

— Учась у вороны… орел только губит время! Ненависть нужна человеку! И… и вообще! Тот, кто мучает жука, будет мучиться века! А голем… голем тоже как жук!..

Вергилий еще сыпал стишками, все бормотал и бормотал, пока его обнимала мама. И горе его было неутешным.


	2. Большая птица

Это он убил большую птицу, которая свила гнездо почему-то не в горах, не на камне, а на большом дереве. Наверное, там было неплохо, даже безопасно, если бы дурак-братец не швырнул Вергилия в крепкий и мощный ствол. И если бы этот крепкий и мощный ствол не раскололся, не надломился спичкой.

— Вот умора! Ты гляди, аха-ха-ха! — покатывался со смеху Данте. Он даже меч бросил, потому что мешал утирать слезы и корчиться от колик. — Ты как… пугало!

Вергилий не просто разломил ствол, а умудрился завалить его набок, чтобы обрушился не на голову, но пышная густая крона все равно обсыпала Вергилия ветками, птичьим пометом и… каштанами. Да, Вергилий, сам того не желая, сломал каштан, который рос тут как минимум полвека.

А под самый конец прямо на Вергилия свалилось тяжелое, мудрено плетеное гнездо и несколько яиц с серой скорлупой в коричневую крапинку. А когда Вергилий ошарашено перевел взгляд себе под ноги, он увидел в расколотом яйце крошечный трупик с тонкой шейкой, раззявленным клювом и гигантским глазом. Липкий и общипанный трупик.

Тошнота тут же подкатила к горлу, и Вергилий шумно сглотнул: птиц он убивал впервые. Он вообще впервые убивал. Дураку-братцу ничего не сделаешь, а что до остального, то Вергилию даже цветы рвать не нравилось. Только если маме подарить, но там другое. Там он добыл для нее, а не из прихоти испортил.

И только он подумал, что очень и очень виноват, как на него кто-то кинулся — стремительная тень мелькнула перед глазами, и тут же в веки вцепились острые когти, а массивный клюв ударил прямо в темя. Послышалось то ли карканье, то ли клекот, и тяжелые крылья захлопали мальчика по щекам, оцарапали твердыми перьями. Вергилий закричал, ударил обидчика, инстинктивно покатился по земле, а там и подоспел брат, который орал:

—Дай ударить! Не… да не вертись! Дай ударю!

Видимо, он взял меч, чтобы расправиться с птицей, но быстро понял, что так попадет и по Вергилию, поэтому отбросил деревяшку в сторону и заработал кулаками, пытаясь врага то ли сбить, то ли оглушить, то ли шею свернуть. Вергилий же вертелся волчком, катался по траве, пытаясь как-то отодрать птицу от лица, придавить, а там уже решить, что дальше, но сам того не желая мигом переломал ей крылья и на одном инстинкте свернул ей шею, стоило только налечь на птицу плечом.

— Фух… ну и зараза… Еле справились… — пропыхтел Данте, когда Вергилий, умываясь собственной кровью, кое-как встал на колени. Теперь он видел мир красным, и мертвая птица под ним, чье черное оперение жгло глаза, тоже получила какой-то красноватый оттенок.

Вергилий утерся рукавом рубашки, помотал головой, потом снова утерся, и веки наконец прекратили кровоточить. Раны зарастали быстро, так что и паниковать не стоило, но воинский инстинкт сильнее любого разума: научился защищаться, можешь только убить. Так говорил и отец, но все равно Вергилий испытал острую жалость к птице.

— Слушай… а давай… ее зажарим! На костре! Как в твоих книжках! — вдруг весело предложил Данте, и Вергилий чуть ли не задохнулся от возмущения.

— У тебя… нет чести! — выпалил он.

— Пф, да кому нужна честь! Было бы весело! А он наверняка вкусный, — и Данте указал подбородком на труп птицы.

— Ты этого не сделаешь… — грозно начал Вергилий и весь напрягся: ноги сами собой приняли нужное положение. Почти стойка, осталось лишь захватить меч.

— А кто меня остановит? Ты? Давай, дерись! Покажи, что можешь! Если я выиграю, то птицу зажарю! — запальчиво крикнул Данте и тут же был сбит с ног. Когда Вергилий хотел, он двигался на удивление быстро. Человеческому глазу можно и не уловить, но не сыну Спарды.

— Я заберу! И… похороню! — тяжело дыша от возмущения, выпалил Вергилий.

— Да я тебе поддался! Второй раунд! — выплюнул Данте и со всей дури зарядил Вергилию в коленную чашечку. Тот поморщился, но устоял, а как только резкая боль прошла, захромал к брошенному мечу. Но… не успел.

Данте быстрыми перекатами добрался раньше, подхватил и с разворота треснул Вергилия по плечу. А там и по голове. И почему-то Вергилий… отключился. Свалился спиной вперед на землю и затих.

А когда проснулся, увидел, что брат уже насыпал под сломанным деревом небольшую могилку и заложил горкой камней.

Заслышав шаги брата, Данте, мрачно ухмыльнулся, — и это смотрелось так странно на его живом личике, где навечно застыли радость и любопытство! — а потом проронил:

— Твоя курятина была невкусной, вот я и засыпал. Кошки же не растащат? А?

Вергилий ничего не ответил. Только сгорбился и устало поплелся прочь.

***

После того случая всю неделю Вергилию снились странные сумбурные сны. Почти кошмары, но куда тяжелее кошмаров: ведь от собственной смерти можно проснуться, закричать от ужаса и уйти из места, где тебя мучают, но что делать с виной? Куда от вины уйдешь?

Во снах большая птица драла когтями лицо Вергилия, снимала шматки кожи с щек, била крыльями, пронзительно клекотала, и мальчику все казалось, что в клюве у нее зубы, зубы, зубы. Зубы, которыми так удобно пережевывать мясо. Но страшно не это, страшно то, что птица как будто передразнивала дурака-братца, взявшего привычку называть Вергилия принцессой.

— Ревешь, принцесса? Жалко себя? — клекотала во сне птица.

— Он все ноет и ноет, мам! Сидит под одеялом и ноет! Ну прям принцесса нашелся! — жаловался матери Данте, когда та спрашивала, почему Вергилий так много спит и ходит такой расстроенный.

— Что-то натворили? Что-то видели? — допытывалась мама, а Данте упрямо держал рот на замке или нес околесицу, но тайну не раскрывал.

«Я убил птицу, и она теперь снится, мам», — хотелось сказать Вергилию, но когда он видел складку беспокойства, которая появлялась у матери на переносице, не мог и слова из себя выдавить. Ему не нравилось, когда мама вообще беспокоится — на ее гладком и нежном лице появлялись уродливые морщины, и тогда она казалась старше отца.

«Только расстрою», — думал Вергилий и тихо страдал в одиночестве, прячась в библиотеке или на чердаке — лишь бы братцу не попадаться.

«Эй, Верг! Эй, принцесса! Принцесса Ви!» — каждое утро, а то и днем, кричал дурак-Данте, пытаясь Вергилия найти, откуда-нибудь выкурить и опять помахаться. Больше ничего этот дуралей и не любил.

«Да оставь же меня!» — тогда с отчаяньем думал Вергилий, зажимал ладонями уши и сквозь зубы читал стихи. Зудел себе под нос про то, как ядовитые плоды растут в садах и губят людей, о том, как Империя умерла, о том, о сем, о птицах и полях, о птицах, птицах, птицах.

«Ко мне, Орлы, владыки токов неба! Когтями рвите грудь мою и обнажите душу! Когтями рвите… обнажите душу! Обнажите душу! Обнажите душу!»

И только после сна, где Вергилий видел, как большая птица вцепляется когтями ему в грудь и вырывает вместе с ребрами сердце, он избавился от бремени вины и перестал звать больших птиц.


	3. Тьма — черная кошка

Данте нашел кошку в августе, на краю уже посыпанного желтой листвой сада, когда Вергилий только-только оправился после простуды и встал на ноги, и все равно мама не выпускала его еще несколько дней. Братец-дурак за это долго дразнил Вергилия, строил рожицы, скребся в окно и колотил палкой дубы и каштаны, которые ветками касались самого подоконника. И этот жуткий стук, гам и выкрики брата не давали Вергилию спать. Но в какой-то момент все стихло.

Вергилий узнал, почему, только на следующий день, когда, пошатываясь, вышел посмотреть, куда подевался неугомонный Данте. Сначала думал, что он свалился куда-то, мама отругала или нашел себе новую жертву, чтобы дразнить, а увидел его у коробки — типичной такой, в которой возили им бакалею. Данте гладил кого-то в коробке и с необычайной серьезностью о чем-то размышлял. Таким его Вергилий никогда не видел.

В коробке кто-то попискивал и шебуршился.

— Надо домой взять, а то съедят, — решительно проронил Данте и нахмурился.

Вергилий подошел ближе и, заглянув в коробку, помотал головой.

— Отец не разрешит. У мамы аллергия.

— Да ладно тебе! Спрячем на чердаке… ну знаешь, туда-сюда перетащим, она и не заметит! — с наглой веселостью предложил Данте и улыбнулся просительной улыбкой — репетировал, как будет уговаривать маму.

— Нельзя, — чуть слышно возразил Вергилий и присел на корточки рядом с братом.

В коробке лежала, свернувшись в клубок, абсолютно черная кошка. Порядком облезшая, изможденная. Данте принес для нее молока в крышке из-под банки, но кошка почти ничего не съела. Вергилий пощупал ей нос, и он оказался горячим. Кошка за бесцеремонный жест его тут же куснула, но так вяло, что было понятно — с ней уже хоть что делай. По ней ползали слепые котята — местами пятнистые, а некоторые — такие же черные, гладкошерстные. Они бестолково тыкались в поисках, куда присосаться, и тоскливо пищали.

— У нее кровь идет, — вздохнув, зачем-то сказал Данте, и Вергилия от этого почему-то затошнило, как будто он съел что-то не то. Беда в том, что в последние дни он кроме бульона вообще ничего не ел.

И Данте оказался прав: подстилка основательно пропиталась кровью. Пищащие котята перепачкались в ней и теперь пятнали грязными лапками шкурку матери. Но ни Данте, ни Вергилий так и не осмелились поднять кошку и посмотреть, что с ней.

— Она умирает… да? — слабым голосом спросил Вергилий.

— Оставим — точно умрет. Бегают тут всякие… сожрут же, — еще раз повторил Данте, стараясь не смотреть на брата.

— Надо спросить отца, — упрямо повторил Вергилий.

— Надо маме показать! — возразил Данте, но почему-то стушевался и помотал головой. — Нет, не разрешит. Скажет, что заразная, и все! Давай на чердак! Ну давай же! — и он потянул Вергилия за рукав рубашки.

— Я не понесу. Отец наругает, — кое-как отбился от него Вергилий и, посмотрев на кошку, почувствовал, что в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы. Почему-то хотелось плакать, но почему — он не мог понять. Как и не понимал, что такое могло случится, чтобы кошка была в крови.

— Ее покусали? — наконец осмелился спросить он у Данте.

Тот понуро помотал головой.

— А кто тут бегает? — решил узнать Вергилий, пытаясь вспомнить, про кого это брат. Собак в окрестностях не водилось… если не считать совсем других… собак?

— Забыл, что ли? Ну эти! — буркнул Данте.

— Отец говорил не заходить далеко. «Эти» и порвать могут, — холодно напомнил Вергилий. Запреты отца он чтил и всегда напоминал дураку-братцу, что делать можно, а что нельзя. Половина драк у них потому и была, что Данте с запретами не соглашался. Дразнил, показывал язык, пинался и так и норовил улизнуть со двора.

— Вот ее и порвут! Ну давай, ну чего ты как принцесса! — как-то даже жалобно попросил Данте, на что Вергилий фыркнул, резко распрямился и пусть и на нетвердых ногах, но решительно вернулся в дом. Если братцу так хочется отца расстраивать, то пусть и не слушается сам! Что сразу Вергилий? А то в библиотеке сидеть не нравится, а кошку спасать хочет! И вообще, мама ему, Вергилию, важнее! Кошка и сама поправится, все будет хорошо. И она не очень-то далеко от дома, а значит, те жуткие псы с двумя челюстями не полезут. Отец говорил, что дом защищен: чем ближе к нему, тем лучше он отпугивает… всякое.

Но Данте за Вергилием не пошел и остался до самой темноты, пока мама не стала кричать со двора, звать домой. Данте не особо торопился, упрямо не показывался, но, когда мама уже собралась искать его с фонарем, откуда-то вырисовался и угрюмо прошел в гостиную. Потом всю ночь бродил по кухне, чердаку, натыкался на маму и все молчал, молчал, молчал.

А наутро кошки в коробке не оказалось. Остались только пропитанная кровью подстилка и кошачий хвост в соседних кустах.

Увидев, что стало с кошкой, Данте рассвирепел и кинулся на Вергилия. Кинулся бить, и было ему все равно, что брат слаб после болезни, что даже руки выставить и защититься не может. Вергилий от побоев, от крепких затрещин отключился почти сразу. А мама потом задала Данте трепку. И только Вергилий понимал, что брат прав.

***

Жар вернулся, и Вергилию в бреду чудилось, что к нему в постель забралась большая кошка. Гладкая-гладкая, мягкая, шерстка лоснится, а лапы большие, чуть ли не львиные. Тяжелые. А когти такие, что могут грудину вспороть. Кошка эта лезла Вергилию на грудь, наклонялась и обнюхивала лицо. И так от ее лап было тяжело, так трудно, что вздохнуть нельзя.

Вергилий хрипел. Вергилий едва дышал. А кошка приходила из темноты и уходила в темноту. Кошка — сама темнота. Тяжелая, неподвижная, обвиняющая.

Иногда ноги что-то придавливало, и Вергилию казалось, что это пушистый комок с крысиным тельцем — котенок. В бреду слышался чуть слышный мяв, нервное поскребывание, трение нежных шерстинок, а потом все стихало. Тельце обмякало, давило на ноги свинцом, и у Вергилия как будто трещали кости. Он стонал, метался, просил в бреду убрать кошку, убрать котенка, убрать всех, но ему становилось лишь жарче, жарче, и всюду шерсть. Тяжелая, душащая, плотная. Ночь повсюду. Тьма повсюду. И тьма эта — мех кошки.

— Мама, убери ее! Мама, убери! — шептал он треснутыми высохшими губами и не понимал, дали ему пить или нет. И вода ли это? А может, слезы? Слезы кошки? Что это вокруг, если не его вина?

Но когда Вергилий проснулся, он увидел, что в ногах спит Данте, а в кресле у кровати — мама. Данте свернулся в комок, точно котенок. Прижался щекой к тренировочному мечу. А мама — точно сломанная кукла. Волосы взлохмачены, под глазами — черные тени. Руки уронила, будто кто-то обрезал ниточки.

А за окном — бледный рассвет. Дождливое серое утро.

Кошка ушла, скрылась во мраке, но потом придет еще. Она обязательно придет за Вергилием. И либо согреет его, либо задушит. Третьего не дано.


End file.
